underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia
Amelia is a Vampire Elder of considerable age and strength. She appears in Underworld and Underworld: Evolution, and is portrayed by Hungarian supermodel/actress Zita Görög. History Born in the early 6th century, Amelia was most likely bitten by the first Vampire, Marcus Corvinus, to help control the chaos created by Marcus’s brother William, the first Werewolf. Amelia supported locking up William in a coffin-like prison in a remote place where Marcus could not find and release him due to William's uncontrollable rage and Marcus's inability to accept that he could not control him. The capture of William could not have happened without Amelia’s help. She became one of the three Vampire Elders ruling the Vampire Coven, alongside Marcus and Viktor. She was allied with Viktor, who sought to undermine Marcus’s authority in light of Marcus's relationship with William. ''Underworld'' During the events of Underworld, she is at the end of her century long reign, and is preparing to go into hibernation for the next two centuries as part of the Chain, which assures that only one Elder rules during each century. Having returned from New York by way of Vienna just one day before she is to awaken Marcus, Lycans ambush her and her entourage on a train they are using to get to the ceremony at the mansion. Though guards from the mansion are supposed to assist her, she has been betrayed by the Coven regent, Kraven, who struck a deal with Lycan leader Lucian to kill all three Elders and gain control of the Covens for himself. She is bled dry by Raze, a Lycan henchman, as part of Lucian's plot to turn himself into a Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Amelia is seen at the beginning of Underworld: Evolution in a flashback sequence depicting the capture of William, as well as current day events onboard the Sancta Helena. Amelia's body is found by the Cleaners and is taken to the Sancta Helena, a ship on which Alexander Corvinus, the original Immortal, resides. Alexander lays Amelia's body on a table, surrounded by the bodies of Lucian and Viktor. After Alexander decides to commit suicide, he blows up the ship, completely obliterating anything left of Amelia. Powers & abilities Due to being an Elder, Amelia is stronger and faster than younger Vampires. She likely possesses the same skills and powers as other Vampires, but to a much higher degree, including superhuman endurance and healing. She is experienced in the use of silver crossbows, and is also proficient with swordplay. *'Blood Sorting: '''As with her fellow Elders, Amelia is capable of sorting her blood memories into a coherent record of her reign. Trivia * Amelia's name is a variant of "Amalia", which is derived from Germanic compound names beginning with *amal; meaning "vigor, bravery" -- an apt name for the only female Elder. * Like Selene and Sonja, Amelia's great physical beauty has been noted upon in the novelizations, as all have been compared to "Grecian Goddesses". Gallery File:Ameliadress.jpg|The dress worn by Amelia in ''Underworld. File:Zita_Gorog_in_Underworld_Evolution_Wallpaper_4_1024.jpg|Promotional poster for Underworld: Evolution featuring Amelia. File:Uw_amelia_unuspecting.jpg|Amelia on the train moments before her death. File:Zitaonset.jpg|Zita Görög on the set between shots. File:Ameliasnow.jpg|Amelia in Underworld: Evolution. es:Amelia Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Category:Evolution characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Character Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Elder Category:Death Dealer